


What If?

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Bromance, F/F, F/M, Humor, genderbender, hint of female kagami, just a short little story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: Aomine, Kise, Kuroko and Kagami are hanging out at Maji's when the conversation takes an interesting turn. What if they were girls?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!^^  
> It's just a short little, happy story, especially in todays time I think its needed.  
> I hope everyone is doing well and safe!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Aomine, Kagami, Kise and Kuroko were sitting in one of the boxes of Maji fast food restaurant. It became a routine for them go there after playing basketball together in the afternoons. The three boys of Teiko reunited and had again a good relationship, Kise and Aomine accepted Kagami too, after all he had a big part making it possible.

Now too, Kagami was sitting next to Aomine – both soaked in sweat after their intense game- Kuroko and Kise were facing them in a much more tolerable state. – afterall when they play Aomine and Kagami are being so busy with each other, sometimes they even forget that the other two guys are there- . Kuroko was drinking his usual vanilla shake ( but he was sassy, he ordered a large instead of his usual medium). Kise being a model and trying to look after his shape was eating a normal cheeseburger menu, Aomine was more daring. He had his favourite Teriyaki big menu and some nuggets as a side, but still not as impressive as Kagami’s. Anyone who knows the red haired must know about his famous and never ending appetite. Kagami was on his second burger but he still had three left, and was also constantly eyeing Aomine’s nuggets in the hope of stealing some of his plate.

The boys were chatting about everyday topics, how school sucks, when is their next game, what was in the television, how Aomine skips practices again, and maybe their teams will play against each other – at this point Kagami and Aomine had their usual ‘I will crush you Bakagami‘, ‘No, I will crush you Ahomine’ debate- they even talked about some of Kise’s upcoming modeling job. Their conversation got interrupted when a group of giggling high school girls sat next to their box. Kuroko gave them one glance but didn’t care much, Kise being used to surrounded girls also could keep his cool- and anyway, his fans were almost aggressive toward him, so some female company won’t scare him away-, Kagami being and angle kind of nervously looked down on his pile of food thinking that he must look weird having that much food in front of him, almost regretting his order but his grumbling stomach assured that he made a good decision after all. Aomine was heavily eyeing with one of the girls who appeared to have the biggest chest in the group, the girl noticed she got Aomine’s interest and nervously tugged her hair behind her ears.

‘Aomine-kun’ said calmly Kuroko ‘ that’s sexual assault’

‘ Come on Tetsu! I’m not doing anything ‘ smirked Aomine, while continuously checking out that girl.

‘ Aominecchi you are eating that chicken nugget like you are imagining it’s something else..’

‘Don’t blame me’ sighed Aomine ‘ You gotta appreciate the female beauty. ‘

‘ You can ‘ answered Kagami ‘ but maybe do it at your home, alone, in your room. ‘

‘ You know it Bakagami’ laughed Aomine , putting his arms around Kagami’s shoulder ‘ You talk like you have a big experience of your home alone times.’

‘ If you don’t take away your hand I will literally sue you’

‘ Oi,oi’ backed off Aomine ‘ but guys, do you ever wonder how it is like to be a girl?’

Kuroko, Kise and Kagami looked at their friend, they were pretty sure this conversation will go soon in a very perverted way if Aomine keeps the topic, but after a short pause Kise answered him.

‘ Well ‘ Kise blinked big with his long, beautiful, blonde lashes ‘ If I was a girl, I’m pretty sure I would be even more popularssu. And even as a model, I meansu its good now for male models, but girls have more opportunity. So yeah ‘ oh Kise was going in, for someone who was surprised by the question he had a whole idea how he would be as a girl ‘ I would have long, straight blonde hair, a petite nose and cherry lips, and I would dress very feminine. I’m pretty sure I would also have a great body too’ giggled Kise as he had some French fires out of his plate

‘ You know what, I can see that’ hummed Kagami.

‘ Yeah, yeah’ waved off Aomine ‘ Now me! I’m already pretty hot as guy ‘ he smirked, Kagami next to him rolled eyes’ But imagine as a girl. Daymn, I would totally hit on myself, and I know I would have the biggest racks from all of us. ‘ as he said it he laid back in his chair putting his hands behind his head, show a satisfied smirk. Aomine was deep in his thoughts imagining himself as his dream girl.

‘ You would be a hoe Aominecchi’ Kise’s comment knocked him out of his fantasy, and took a very big bite of his burger, looking at the blonde with killing eyes. ‘ Kurokocchi! You would be so cute! ‘ Kise was almost fangirling’ You would be the cute shy girl! Small, innocent looking, but killer with a look! Kyaa~~’

Kuroko seemed to agree with that statement. ‘ And you Kagami-kun? How would you describe yourself?’

Before Kagami could say anything Aomine shrugged ‘ Bakagami wouldn’t be hot, taking her on a date, would cost all the money’

‘ Uh yeahhsuu’ Kise nodded ‘ You should pay for the ladies ,but with Kagamicchi it would be too much, besides I don’t think Kagamicchi would be a cute girl’

Kagami uncomfortably moved in his seat, and yet again, just before he could say anything Kuroko started talking ‘ I disagree Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. I think Kagami would be the perfect housewife. Probably his love for basketball wouldn’t die, and it would be nice to have a girl being this passionate about basketball right, Aomine-kun? You could play your one-on-ones with a girl. And Kise-kun, I think Kagami-kun would be a natural beauty, not a big fan of makeup and fashion, but still just naturally pretty, once she dresses up and gets properly ready, you are shocked by her true sex appeal. He has already a good cooking skill, so the female Kagami would cook for her loved ones, I imagine her humming and dancing while cooking and preparing dishes. Housework would also not be a problem, maybe to spice up her relationship she would even wear a maid dress while doing it. Being a girl, would make Kagami-kun a bit shorter, but her love for sports would keep her in a good shape, and her long red hair would fly in the air as she play basketball. ‘ as Kuroko finished he took a sip out of his vanilla shake, this much talking made his throat dry. 

The three other guys were in complete silence, Kagami’s face got red up until his ear, when Kise whined suddenly. ‘ Whaaaat! I wanna date that Kagamicchi’ cried out the blonde.

‘ Oi, hell no! barked Aomine, as yet again he put his hand around Kagami’s shoulder only now it was a tighter, almost possessive grab‘ She would totally date me! Yo, Kagami, do you have a sister?’

‘What? No. ‘ looked the red haired questioningly.

‘ Cousins?’

‘Only guys’

‘ Fine, how your mom looks like?’

xxxxx Bonus xxxxxx

Later at that night.

Kuroko was in his room doing his homework, when suddenly his phone wouldn’t stop buzzing, he looked at the screen and it was a spam of messages from Aomine.

**[ Aomine-kun 8:15 pm] Damn it Testu! Your description of female Kagami won’t leave me alone.**

**[ Aomine-kun 8:22 pm] Would she have big boobs? U didn’t say that detail**

**[ Aomine-kun 8:30 pm] Oi, Tetsu! It’s important, answer!**

**[ Aomine-kun 8:55 pm] What kind of maid dress would she wear? Cheeky? Sexy? Cosplay kind?**

**[Aomine-kun 11:22 pm] Do u think Kagami would wear that maid dress**

**[ Tetsu 11:32 pm] The female or male Kagami-kun?**

**[ Aomine-kun 11:33 pm] The male..**

**[ Tetsu 11:45 pm] Good night Aomine-kun, I will be sure to show these messages to Kagami-kun tomorrow so I can answer properly your question regarding him wearing a maiden dress for you.**

**[ Aomine-kun 11: 47pm] No, Tetsu! WTF!!! Oi, Oi!!!!**

The next day

**[ Tetsu 3:44 pm] Hesitantly, but Kagami-kun said yes.**

**[Aomine-kun 3:50 pm] Sweet ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...I just wanted to make a non-pairing, bromance story, but my AoKaga jumped out.  
> Oh well~~
> 
> Kudos, comments are appreciated!^^


End file.
